The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
Some image forming apparatus include a main body, an in-body discharge section, a scanner, and a speaker. The main body has a rectangular box shape. The scanner is supported by the main body from below with the in-body discharge section therebetween. The in-body discharge section includes a joint housing.
The joint housing has a U-shape when viewed in plan. The joint housing is disposed along edges of the upper surface of the main body. An in-body space is defined among the main body, the scanner, and the joint housing. Paper on which an image has been formed is ejected into the in-body space. The speaker may be disposed within the joint housing in the image forming apparatus. The speaker faces the in-body space. In the above configuration, sound emitted by the speaker is resonated in the in-body space so that the sound emitted by the speaker is clearly audible to the user.